Automobile steering locks are widely used for preventing automobiles from being stolen. Such a lock may engage a steering wheel and extend therefrom. There are many kinds of steering locks, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,103,544, 3,462,982, 4,738,127, and 4,747,279. Though they generally function, well with key locks attached thereto, the movement stopping structure of a key lock against a rod member has not been improved. Most key locks have a bearing of semi-circular shape for stopping the rod member, and this bearing can be broken by a vertical edge pry tool inserted between two annular grooves of the rod member. When a stroke is repeatedly applied on the steering lock with great force the bearing is broken and can be moved out of the steering lock along the hollow space between the annular grooves. Thus, numerous cars are still stolen by destroying steering locks as well as by illegal opening of locks.
Those steering locks of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,103,544, 3,462,982, 4,738,127, and 4,747,279 have only one outer end extending out of a steering wheel for preventing it from rotating thus, still leaving some opportunity for rotation.